Dark Guardian: Book Three: Prologue
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: This is the prologue to book Three. The Final book.


**Dark Guardian: Book Three**

A/N: Okay. Here is the final book in the series. Lets hope its okay. I can't think of anything else to write.

**Prologue**

Eldris and Watcho stood in the church in my reality, cursing. They watched as events unfolded. 12 hours into the 24 hours that would mark the final end of imprisonment; their plans had gone to hell. This wasn't supposed to happen, Goldwood wasn't supposed to have found out. Now the Dark Guardian, the Avatar of Darkness was no longer in their control, he was now the Red Guardian, the Avatar of the Dragon.

"We have failed," said Watcho, the junior council speaker, "We didn't foresee that Kestral even though she is captured and imprisoned could use her powers."

Eldris was fuming, there hadn't ever been a contingency plan in place in the event that Goldwood had turned, well there was, destroy the body, but as soon as he turned, the body disappeared.

"A body does not just disappear from an 8 mark pentagram holding circle," said Eldris, "Kestral is imprisoned and I doubt that Goldwood could have done it."

"We have no options right now," said Watcho, "Lord Kitre must know, it was his idea to use a human with the gene from a normal universe where those with powers aren't well known, we knew that he was the Red Dragon, we knew we could corrupt him, we almost had him."

A door appeared in the middle of the church, and a figure stepped through it, followed by two other men with weapons drawn.

"Lord Kitre," said Eldris as he and Watcho bowed down, "Greetings."

"Why are the gateways not open yet?" asked Grand Lord Kitre Domsay of the Dark Guardians.

"The Council has gotten to him," said Eldris, "We believe that the reality we sent him to, someone used a double back system, and sent him elsewhere, we know, or we think we know that he is still in Reality 114, Beauty and The Beast."

"Lord Monsieur D'Arque has Lady Kestral," said Kitre, "There is no way that someone else could have gotten that body out of an 8 mark."

"You didn't have a redundancy in place?" asked one of the thugs.

"We did," said Watcho, "We thought he would come back and question us with what we were doing, we would mind wash him, into believing what we told him, we did it once, but he broke through that."

"But the body!" yelled Kitre, "There is no body."

"His power," said one of the other thugs, "Sir, if he has attained full Red Dragon power, then that power shift would require the original body and not a doppelganger."

"What about inhibitors?" asked Kitre, "did you not put them in?"

"We used an 8 mark milord," said Watcho, "We figured that would hold the body as needed, if we used inhibitors or anything else, we'd have ended up with an all powerful ward circle, and that would attract attention of those who can sense magic in this reality, the last thing we need, is to have a crack team of wannabe's come in and try and take us on, and end up capturing our equipment."

One of the thugs nodded, "Milord," he said, "8 Marks are the most powerful that can be used without having to use anymore then normal, and are useful for laying low when you want to."

"Goldwood was supposed to open the Ascrorth Gate, that is the only gate we really needed," said Kitre, "He was supposed to go with the fact that Gaston was the right guy, what happened?"

"Again," said the other thug, "we don't know, D'Arque was supposed to visit afterwards, open the gate and all would be ours."

Kitre turned to Watcho and Eldris, "Get back home," he ordered, "I need to think."

The two thugs stood where they were, "Vedris and Tearch," said Kitre, "You two as well."

The two thugs muttered, growled and left. Kitre was left standing alone in an empty church.

Suddenly a voice spoke from all around.

"_Welllllllll?"_

Kitre looked up and sighed.

"I am doing all I can master," he said, "But the Ascrorth Gate was not opened, I am doing all I can do, but our pawn was taken; now we have to rely on the other one."

"_She is merely a tool,"_ said the voice, _"We knew that the pawn wouldn't last long, capturing her will draw him to her, and then our broker can use him from there."_

Kitre nodded, "Your will be done master."

The voice laughed, _"Good,"_ it said, _"Now go and do me proud and proclaim my glory."_

Kitre stepped through the gate back to the only reality that this door opened to, the imprisonment, smiling, soon enough, power would belong to Old Council.

Elsewhere, in a dark room in the middle of a supernova, a creature stirred in his chains as he laughed, "I AM APOCALYPSE!" he laughed, "I WILL RULE AGAIN!"

**REALITY 114**

"What?" I shouted, raising my hand as Lefou was brought closer to me, "You have Kestral!"

"Yes." Said Lefou, "and the time is almost complete."

"Now we wait."

**End Chapter Four  
**

**End Book Two**

"What do we wait for?" asked the prince, "What is your master planning?"

Lefou laughed, "The Gate will open, and our lord will reappear."

"Lord?" I asked, "Who is your lord?"

"Apocalypse," said Lefou, "The power behind the original shakeup of the council."

"We're screwed." Said Belle.

"No," I said, my eyes gleaming, "They don't need Ascrorth gate, they need me, I have the power of the dragon, Kestral has the same power, they can use ere her or I to open a fulgate in the insanitarium, we take the fight to them."

Gaston smiled, and put his hand out, "Lets do it."

"Let's do it!"

**End Prologue**


End file.
